


How to save a life

by saltypie



Category: Fantastic Four, Political Animals
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltypie/pseuds/saltypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>故事接續政壇野獸影集。一開始只是一場瘋狂的性愛遊戲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to save a life

或許他很脆弱。

這個想法強尼第一次見到湯瑪斯．TJ．漢默德的時候沒來由的闖進他的腦袋。  
那天晚上在夜店的門口，他從紅毯盡頭的禮車上走下來，轉身朝他跟著他走出車的人嘀咕了幾句，然後用滿臉的笑容熟練地迎接鎂光燈。強尼後來才知道那個跟他坐在車裡的人是他在匿名戒毒聚會認識的夥伴，也同時是他的監督人。他其實對這些八卦細節沒什麼興趣，但是各大媒體整整播放了一個禮拜，想不知道也難。

不過這個想法馬上就被理智否決了。因為眼前的他看起來游刃有餘，帶著迷人的微笑從容的面對蜂擁而至的媒體及前來參與開幕的賓客。他將手插在口袋裡，積極的介紹這間店裡的設備。從吧台的設計、酒單、餐點、音響、裝潢。  
不能否認，在這夜店的一級戰區，這間店無論是設備或品位都算上等的。加上他本人的名聲，生意大概很快就能上軌道。

強尼很快的也被幾個小報媒體發現了，他跟朋友靠在吧台邊喝馬丁尼，跟幾個身材火辣的女記者的聊著。她們大概對自己在炫目的燈光下還能認出強尼感到沾沾自喜，認為這能在娛樂版對這場開幕的大篇幅報導中站個一小角。

「所以你認識TJ？」一個自稱艾連娜的記者伸手從酒保那裡接過她點的藍色夏威夷，將禮服下露出一半的豐滿胸部靠向強尼的手臂。  
「沒有，」強尼擠了擠眉「我今天單純衝著名聲來看看。我是說，有TJ．漢默德，誰不想來看看？」  
「這麼說你對他感興趣？」一邊的棕髮記者擠到他身邊，身上的香水味馬上淡淡的飄過來。  
空氣中爆出一陣歡呼，ＤＪ開使一連串混音，舞池的人群一邊尖叫瘋狂地扭動身體。  
強尼感覺有點暈，瘋狂的音樂讓他整個身體跟著震動。  
「哇嗚，我可沒有你們感興趣。」強尼「用我懂你們想問出什麼」的表情大笑。眼角不捉到一個身影在閃爍的燈光下快步地穿越人群，進到VIP室。

但是出乎自己意料的，強尼很快就對這些燈光跟音樂厭煩了。這不像平常的他，平常他很樂意跟記者兜圈子，但今天總覺得眼前努力想套出他話的記者有點掃興。即使她們有完美的胸型也一樣。  
突然在場所有人都開始騷動了起來。記者看了一眼手上的黑莓機。低聲地說了一句我的天，然後就往人群擠過去了。  
「嘿！你聽說了嗎？」強尼的朋友從後面用力的拍了他的肩一下，指指門口擠成一團的人群。「巴德．漢默德來了！去不去？」  
強尼搖搖頭，對一臉不可置信的朋友提起酒杯。「今天喝多了。」他聳聳肩。  
朋友走後，四周的空間突然開闊起來，強尼看了一眼通往VIP室的樓梯，放下手中的酒。

前門水泄不通，強尼只好四處亂逛，希望能找到後門在哪裡。他舉起手，在指尖點了一小撮火焰，往風吹來的方過去。兩個全副武裝保全突然從前面跑了過來，經過的時候只看了他一眼。強尼繼續往前走，看到了綠色的逃生出口指示，便攢了出去。  
出了門就是防火巷，還依稀聽得到一點音樂。強尼把手插進皮外套的口袋，信步往前走，然後他聽到了救護車的聲音，一回頭，一個穿著西裝的壯碩的保鑣手裡抱著一團黑色的物體從逃生出口衝了出來，後面跟著的正是巴德．漢默德。  
強尼閃進建築物突出的陰影中。  
保鑣四處張望了一下，強尼看見他捧在手裡的希望外套滑落了一截。  
雖然只有一瞬間，但是強尼還是看見了。  
是他，湯瑪斯．TJ．漢默德。他閉著眼睛，身體軟軟的任保鑣托著。臉色蒼白，捲髮凌亂地散落在滿是汗水的前額。  
保鑣很快地朝救護車的方向奔跑過去。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

TJ回頭看了一眼跟在身後的保鑣，順便翻了一下白眼。是的，他差點把自己殺了。但是他並不是有意的，而且他已經三十歲了。不需要隨時有人跟著。而且說句實話，他從小就被各式各樣的人人跟蹤過，連狗仔都比這個技巧高明。  
他四處遊晃了一下，拐進一間擠滿了人的唱片行，站在架上挑選了一下專輯，隨意抓了幾張封面順眼的就到櫃台結帳。他能感覺到四周有人在竊竊私語。他抵給店員一張字條，上面寫著「你認出我。收銀機壞了。」  
店員是一個留著長髮，與他年紀相仿的男人。TJ一眼就看出他跟自己是同路人。店員看了他一眼，默默的把紙藏到櫃台下，接著敲弄了一陣收銀機。 

「抱歉先生，收銀機好像有一點問題⋯⋯喔我的天，你是TJ？」他在語尾還突然提高了音量。  
TJ給了他一著調皮的微笑作為對演技的讚許。「是，我是。」他輕身將手肘靠在櫃台上。「而且我在這裡等你搞定那東西。」  
店員抿了抿嘴，開始假裝尋找故障點。  
這一連串成功地引起了不小的騷動。店內的人開始往櫃檯的方向靠了過去。TJ瞄了一眼後方。跟蹤他的人正中想辦法擠進騷動的人群中。  
「嘿，你需要去裡面討救兵嗎？」TJ朝店員始了個眼色。  
「啊⋯⋯好，您等我一下。」  
「喔，我跟你去吧。聽說你們倉庫有一些絕版的好東西。」  
TJ繞進櫃檯，將手勾對方身上。低聲說「謝啦老兄。」  
兩人走到店後，TJ便直接閃到通往隔壁書店的小道，他手插在口袋裡，朝店員眨了眨眼。  
應付狗仔對他來說已經駕輕就熟了。他把自己藏到書架之間，探頭確認保鑣沒跟上來。  
他嘆了一口氣，輕笑。然後把注意力轉移到書架上。這家雜誌店在他小時候是樂譜店，後來才開始進一些音樂相關的書籍，慢慢的就變成了一般的書店。不過店後方還保留了一些老闆收藏的舊樂譜。  
TJ拿起一本隨意翻看。是費加洛婚禮。他不自覺的微笑。他已經有很久沒有彈古典樂了。音樂是酒神的藝術，是迷醉的、張狂的。從前鋼琴老師總是常常責備他感情放得太重，樂譜還沒有讀熟就急著表現。但是作為一個漢默德，誰不期待你表現呢。  
音樂曾經可以滿足他，但是不夠他滿足其他人。他也曾經狂妄地想拋開這個世界對他的眼光  
，卻發現自己無處可逃。連音樂都變得過於理性。  
TJ把樂譜塞回書架上，掃視了一遍四周，本來想確定跟蹤他的保鑣在不在，卻察覺到另一隻眼睛在打量他。  
那雙眼睛是藍色的，卻炙熱的令人渾身發燙。他把視線移回書架上，手指輕輕撫過就樂譜的書背，一步一步的踏進那個目光，讓那個叫強尼．史東的人更方便打量自己。他很少享受被注視的感覺，但強尼給他一種顫慄的刺激感。他對他指略知一二，他不知道他對他如何。  
TJ等了一陣子，但他沒有過來搭訕，但是在TJ在店裡穿梭的時候他的目光從來沒有斷過有一次他刻意繞道他看不見的地方。沒過多久，他便從原本的座位起身，移到能從玻璃櫥窗的反射看見他的地方。  
TJ笑了。他拿出筆跟一美元鈔票，假裝在抄寫目錄。然後把兩者一起塞進外套口袋。他把手插在口袋裡，繞過強尼坐的地方，把手伸出來，讓鈔票飄落在書本上。在他還不及反應的時候快步離去。  
他在鈔票上寫了日期跟時間。他甚至連地點都不用寫，全美國都知道他住在哪裡。

． ． ． ． ． ．

強尼還是上網查了一下。GOOGLE的搜尋頁面上出現了幾篇短小的，關於TJ幾星期前「二度企圖自殺」的後續報導。報導裡寫著TJ現在和家人住在一起，在哥倫比亞特區，覆著一張有房子外觀特徵的照片。然後就是一連串關於他的母親，伊萊恩．巴瑞斯．漢默德即將競選下一任總統的一系列臆測報導。  
沒有確切的住址，但是那一小張模糊的照片就足夠了。強尼在哥倫比亞特區上空盤旋了一圈，很快就找到了位置。他回到車上，換掉緊身衣，發動紅色跑車。

在離那棟白色洋房幾百公尺的路上，強尼突然意識到他似乎不能就這麼去按門鈴。他把車停在一旁的樹林裡，下車往遠方的白色建築物張望。從口袋裡拿出那張一美元鈔票反覆翻看，企圖找出多一點線索。例如房間的確切位置之類的。如果有，他至少還可以像個高中生一樣拿石子去砸窗戶。但鈔票上除了一串代表時間的數字之外什麼都沒有。  
徬徨了一陣之後，他聽到後面有腳步聲，一轉頭一個身影經過他身邊。在擦身的幾秒鐘，他聽到低沈含糊的聲音。「跟著我，別太進。」

強尼忍住臉上的笑意，不疾不徐地停好車。不是沒有過一夜情，但是這麼鬼鬼祟祟還是第一次。他遠遠的跟著他，繞了幾個彎走進樹林。穿梭了一陣，ＴＪ突然加快了速度，消失在一個轉角。強尼愣了愣，一下就發現旁邊的樹幹上夾了一張一美元鈔票。上面寫「西南側，從陽台上來。」  
這已經不是單純的一夜情了，這是扎扎實實的偷情。強尼忍不住掩著臉笑了。  
他又回到車上，開車在附近繞了幾圈，直到最後一絲陽光消失在地平線，才把車子停進附近的樹林，徒步走了幾分鐘，鑽進西南側陽台下的樹叢。樓上的窗簾透出微微的光，ＴＪ先開一條細縫張望了一下。強尼不確定他們是不是交換了眼神，不過當燈關上的時候，他猜那是某種暗示。  
雖然他很想直接飛上去，但是現在是半夜，一丁點光亮都會像信號彈一樣。雖然很可惜，但他似乎只能用爬的。他一邊攀一邊尋找下一個支點，這對他來說並不算太難。不用半分鐘他就跳上了陽台。還沒站穩就被一隻手拖進了屋裡。一個溫軟的東西貼上他的唇。他伸手摸到TJ光裸的上身。四周漆黑一片，溫熱的手掌探進了強尼的衣服。  
「我以為我們會先互相認識一下。」  
「你是霹靂火，我是ＴＪ．漢默德，我以為這已經夠了。」  
強尼的外套跟上衣被脫下來，隨意的丟在地上。  
「有意思。」強尼的眼睛在黑暗中發出暗紅色的火光，他邊吻著TJ邊後退，將他推倒在單人沙發上，扯下他的棉褲。  
「你的體溫一直都這麼高嗎？」ＴＪ在強尼擁抱他的身體的時候低低的呢喃，取暖似的往他身上湊過去。  
強尼沒有回答，他撫摸過ＴＪ輕顫的身體，握住他的腿間，在手掌隱隱加熱。  
ＴＪ倒抽了一口氣，險些喊出聲來。  
「別告訴我你沒在期待著火。」  
TJ在暗中舔了舔嘴唇，緩慢地脫下強尼的牛仔褲，將他的臀部推向自己。  
「看你能不能超出我的期待。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

身上的人眼神閃過一絲火光，喘息隨著抽送緩和下來，TJ同時顫抖著攀向頂點。四周的溫度很高，彷彿在烤箱裡一樣，汗水不斷沁出然後蒸發。TJ整個腦袋昏沈沈的，身體因為輕微脫水有些虛軟。強尼躺倒在他身邊，手臂緊貼著他。TJ伸手抓過床頭的水杯，兩三口喝乾了，還覺得不夠。他緩慢地從床上爬起來，感覺汗水順著背脊滑落，細細地搔癢。他感覺到強尼炙熱的視線。  
「水？」TJ走向房門，沒轉頭。  
「謝拉。」強尼在空中擺擺手。  
ＴＪ走下樓，在一樓的吧台灌了兩杯水，才覺得稍微清醒了點。他抹了抹汗濕的頭髮，從冰箱拿出兩罐可樂。  
跟強尼做愛比想像中的有趣而且刺激的多。他現在正需要這個。各取所需，不對彼此造成負擔。他不要再重複尚恩那個錯誤，對人抱有錯誤的期待。  
在跟尚恩搞上的時候TJ沒想那麼多，他甚至沒想過他是否會為了他離開老婆和孩子，或者他們就這樣在匿名承租的小公寓裡偷情一輩子。這對他來說都無所謂，他以為在這個時代，兩個相愛的人就會在一起，如此而已。  
但竟然人與人之間的關係這麼不可靠，那能擁有什麼的時候就盡情地擁有，失去了也無所謂。就像他現在擁有強尼一個夜晚，就一個。即使有第二個，那也不過是下一個一夜情，兩場性愛之間一點關係也沒有。

TJ拿了一瓶水和兩罐可樂走進房間的時候強尼正躺在床上在把玩他放在床頭的手錶。  
「那是紀念款。」他身邊留下的唯一一件尚恩送的東西。TJ說沒把來歷說出來，砲有之間不談隱私。他把雪碧和水往床上丟。  
強尼把寶特瓶打開往臉上倒，那些水馬上化成蒸汽。然後他喝乾了可樂。  
「抱歉，這次他們連酒都不留給我。」TJ坐上床，打開自己那罐。  
強尼的體溫下降了許多，不過照正常人的標準來看還是偏高。  
「哈，我姐直到我20歲才不在我喝酒的時候唸我，但我16歲就上過酒吧了。」強尼用空的可樂瓶敲了一下TJ的。「早說我就帶瓶威雀。」  
「我現在要是上酒吧隔天就上娛樂版了。」  
「同情。要是我，誰都別想管我去哪裡。」  
「我只是不想逼走最後在乎我的人。」TJ喝完了可樂，把罐子擠扁，往垃圾桶的方向丟，強尼用一小團火焰把它推進桶子裡。  
「酷，或許我也該上太空一趟。」TJ把身體陷進鬆軟的床鋪裡，強尼的體溫讓他昏昏欲睡。  
「太空是不錯的地方，在那裡很簡單就可以忘記一切。四周都是炫目的星體，時間像是永無止境。」  
「聽起來真不錯。」TJ含糊地回應了兩聲。太空話題給他莫名的安心感。強尼好像還說了什麼，但是他沒在聽。

他好像睡了過去，醒過來的時候窗泛著清晨的冷光。他挪動了一下身體，碰到強尼。強尼似乎也剛醒，他撐起身體打量TJ。  
「我是不是該走了？」他問。  
「等等。」TJ伸出手勾過強尼的脖子，在他的唇上出聲地吻。「好了，你走吧。」  
「我怎麼找到你？」強尼一邊穿褲子一邊問。  
「不知道⋯⋯或許你能在書店遇到我。」TJ含糊地說，半夢半醒的。接著他感覺到強尼吻了他一下，說「我的電話在桌上」。  
然後他睡了過去。

． ． ． ． ． ．

強尼絕對不會承認他在等電話。儘管他老是替自己找番手機的藉口。這不太尋常，通常他不會太在意一夜情的對象，能記得名字就不錯了。  
但是他現在躺在床上，閉上眼睛就能看見TJ在月光下浮動的身影。因為太陽風暴的關係，他的夜視能力比一般人好很多。這感覺很微妙，TJ似乎看不清楚他，但是強尼卻能捕捉他身體每一絲細微的鼓動。在進出他的時候強尼俯身去咬他上下滑動的喉結，TJ伸出手從強尼的脖子一路往下愛撫，指尖的觸感形成微妙的搔癢及快感，往下身湧動。  
他的腳掛在強尼的肩上，身體被強烈的擠壓。強尼托起他的臀部，讓他半懸在空中。TJ的身體無助的緊縮著，擠出的潤滑液順著接合的地方流到下腹。

「媽的。」強尼罵了一聲跳下床。抓起玄關的安全帽出門。他在路上漫無目的的疾駛，惹來好幾聲喇叭。他從紐約一路駛到哥倫比亞特區，然後折布魯克林大橋。他在橋墩上看底下疾駛而過的車流。

『不知道，⋯⋯或許你能在書店遇到我。』

TJ的聲音閃過，帶著性愛過後的嘶啞。

強尼咬了一下右手大拇指，掉轉機車回到市區。

他把機車停在小巷裡，戴上Ｔ恤的帽子，走進書店翻看賽車雜誌。  
等人通常不是強尼的個性，但在必要的時候他的耐心時常出乎自己意料。沒過幾天，TJ出現了。他帶著貝雷帽，帽緣壓得低低得，雙手插在皮夾克裡。強尼放下手裡的雜誌，走到書架間輕碰他的手肘。  
TJ清亮的眼睛從帽緣下露出來，帶著笑意。強尼突然明白TJ不是剛好到了店裡，他也在等他。  
那天晚上他爬上TJ的陽台，把他壓在床上貪婪的索取，強尼過高的體溫把TJ的身體逼出汗來，室內濃郁的賀爾蒙氣息像酒精一樣衝擊強尼的感官。  
他們總是不約而同的在書店「巧遇」，然後在TJ的房間度過夜晚。接下來他們乾脆直接開著車到郊區。強尼趴在副駕駛座上給他口活，或者反過來。有時候TJ趴在後座抬起屁股，強尼站在敞開的車門外進入他，的上身鑽進車裡吻他的冰涼的背脊。  
他們一見面就親熱，急切的脫掉彼此的衣服。有一次TJ將威士忌淋在身上，躺在跑車引擎蓋上，裹著強尼的皮夾克，讓他在他腿間衝撞，吸允他沾滿酒氣及汗水的腹肌。微醺的TJ近乎甜膩的衝著他笑，微啟雙唇暗示他吻他。

但是他TJ從沒給強尼他的電話號碼，也沒打過一通電話給他。強尼猜他不想留下任何偷情的紀錄。這無所謂，甚至添了幾分刺激。  
幾個月，他們摸透了彼此的身體，每一個性感帶、引發快感的體位、肌肉的線條、一塊微小的傷疤。  
最後強尼獲得了自由進出TJ家陽台的許可。他攀上陽台跳進屋子裡，在暗中躺在床上等他。

那天他翻進屋內，拉上窗簾，房間漆黑一片，只有微弱的光及爭吵聲從半掩的房門傳來。持續了十幾分鐘，最後他聽見TJ的聲音大喊「不！別讓我那裡看到妳！」。接著紊亂急促的腳步聲上樓。  
TJ一進門，愣了一下，把門關上。把剛從沙發上站起來的強尼壓回座位。  
「感謝老天你在這。」TJ用力的吻他，咬他的唇。

． ． ． ． ． ．

進門的瞬間TJ像是被那雙眼睛給定住了，剛才的爭吵突然變得很遙遠。他把強尼按在沙發裡親吻，感覺他在身下的體溫逐漸升高。  
他放開強尼被吻的濕潤的唇，手指向下滑進褲子裡，握住滾燙的硬物。強尼的手撩起他衣服的下襬，將高溫的手長覆在他顫抖的背上。TJ覺得有什麼東西卡在胸口，有些呼吸困難，他喘息著，貼近強尼的耳際，許久才吐出壓抑的聲音。  
「操我，現在。」他說。  
然後把強尼從沙發上拉起來，推倒在床上。抓了抽屜裡的潤滑液，胡亂地抹在強尼挺起的慾望上，然後擠進自己未擴張的身體。  
強尼阻止了他。  
「嘿，怎麼了？」他把TJ拉下來親吻。  
「沒事，只是想來點刺激的⋯⋯」TJ擠出笑聲，同時慶幸他們在黑暗中做愛，因為他此刻的表情一定糟透了。他繼續緩緩的律動身體，讓自己專心在快感上，即使他甚至不是硬著。  
「嘿嘿，停下。至少慢點。」  
TJ感覺到強尼的手摸到了他的臉，他抓住那雙高溫的手，舉到他頭上。他的眼匡因為疼痛跟一些他無法理解卻很熟悉的情緒染得通紅，他不能讓強尼發現這個。

TJ騎在強尼身上，閉上眼睛。

『⋯⋯那裡很簡單就可以忘記一切。四周都是炫目的星體，時間像是永無止境。』

TJ開始想像純碎而沈靜的空間，四周只有無聲的光亮及火焰。他放開強尼的手，強尼將手搭在他的腰上，給他舒適的溫度。TJ開始愛撫自己的前端，感覺自己正在進入狀況。  
他發出壓抑的悶哼，感覺強尼慢慢的在取代主導的位置。

這感覺很好，雖然比不上海洛因，但是他已經開始暈眩了。一點一點地，在他一手策劃的性愛遊戲裡。  
他不記得兩人什麼時候調換了位置。他的身體深陷在床裡，被強尼壓著進出。溫度很高，有點燙，但是他還想再燙一點。他捧住強尼的臉親吻他，把他的唇跟下巴都吻的濕漉漉的。  
「湯瑪斯⋯⋯」  
強尼的聲音因情慾而低啞，帶著誘惑。他熟練地回應親吻，就像在一起多年的戀人那樣默契。TJ在律動中不自覺的勾起嘴角，發出懶洋洋地呻吟。  
「Jon……」  
在他不自覺得要喊出強尼的名字的時候，TJ心裡的警報突然響了起來。他慢慢地放開強尼，不讓他察覺到自己的不安。  
這不過是一場放縱的一夜情罷了，沒有期待、沒有負擔。TJ安撫自己。卻很難從分心中恢復。剛才的爭吵內容又回到他的腦袋，開始強迫他思考。  
TJ把腳搭在強尼肩上，催促他快一點，身體不安地扭動。

 

『我會去。你不能把我拒於門外。』

『抱歉，TJ，我必須離開，你知道我別無選擇。』

『你要學著長大。』

『沒有人救得了你。』

『我們是做愛了，沒什麼了不起，我當時很孤獨，那感覺很好。尤其當我閉上眼睛的時候，發生的當下沒有什麼問題，但是當我離開這裡就對自己感到噁心』

『所以是這樣嗎？你做的這一切都是為了他？』

『我跟你不一樣，我有我的生活，我的事業，我可不是什麼悲哀的美國笑話！』

『你本身就問題嚴重，兒子。』

『你的這種生活，隨便你怎麼說，或許你覺得不錯，但是我要更多。』

『在你奄奄一息的時候找到你的人是我！』

『我放棄，我盡力了。』

『湯瑪斯⋯⋯』

『⋯⋯』

 

「湯瑪斯⋯⋯TJ？」  
突然一陣亮光刺痛了TJ的眼睛。  
「嘿！」TJ出聲抗議，憤怒地看著看到強尼把指尖的火光減小。「你在幹什麼？」  
「那是我要問的。你怎麼了？」  
強尼把火滅了，TJ又什麼都看不見了。他感覺強尼雙手撐在自己兩側，緩慢地退出他的身體。他摸摸下腹，濕黏一片。他不知道什麼時候射了。頭很痛，全身酸軟，骨頭像要散架了一樣。  
TJ無聲的苦笑一下，舔了舔嘴唇。  
「我沒事，繼續。」他想把強尼拉過來親吻，強尼卻不為所動。  
「怎麼？」  
「你在分心。什麼事？」  
TJ突然啞口無言，他從沒料想強尼會放一丁點關心在他身上。這讓TJ心理警鈴大作。他不想要，也不能更進一步。如果強尼繼續追問下去，他可能必須切斷聯絡。但是因為某種他沒有意識到的原因，他並不想這麼做。他告訴自己只不過因為要找下一個擁有絕妙身材跟性愛技巧的人太過困難且麻煩。  
「跟你沒關係。」  
「⋯⋯」  
幾秒鐘的沈默，卻讓TJ覺得自己的心跳震耳欲隆。他躺在床上，勉強用視線辨識出強尼的臉。  
「是跟我沒關係。」強尼的影子聳聳肩。「所以你告訴我無所謂。」  
TJ愣住了，他沒想到強尼會這樣回答。 

「嘿，告訴我，然後忘了它，我們繼續？」  
TJ感覺強尼整個身體貼了上來，溫暖的空氣將它圍住。

一切會結束在這裡的。TJ在心裡想。再見，強尼。

他舔了舔唇，笑了一下，伸手還住強尼的頭。  
「能多給我點誘因嗎？像釣魚那樣。」  
「像這樣嗎？」強尼笑了，開始吻TJ 的頸子。  
TJ喘息著，舔了好幾下嘴唇。  
「只是⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯我想在店裡弄個活動。」  
「宣傳噱頭？」  
「嗯。⋯⋯喔那裡再一次，我喜歡那樣⋯⋯對⋯⋯操啊⋯⋯」  
「然後？」  
「我媽堅持要去。我不知道該死的誰告訴她的。」  
「哈，我可不想跟國務卿上同一家夜店。」  
「不、不、她要競選下一任總統，媒體已經一天到晚追著她跑了，我已經預見店裡就變成她的造勢晚會了⋯⋯終於已有了屬於我的東西⋯⋯完完全全的，我不要與他們共享。⋯⋯」  
「有時候她們就是不願意放手。」  
「不⋯⋯她們早就放手了，她們只是在騙自己沒有。」  
強尼的手指在TJ身上敲打，帶著點高溫的刺痛。他親吻TJ的乳尖，玩味他的形狀與硬度。他不時地說話，有時是無意義的狀聲詞。他循循善誘，但TJ說什麼好像對他來說並不重要。好像他讓TJ說這些只是喜歡聽他的聲音。  
TJ很少單純為了抒發而說話。他正陷入一種奇妙的微醺狀態，理智與身體若即若離。他不能很完全地表達他內心裡那塊總是壓著他的陰影，但是這無所謂，因為他不是為了告訴強尼而說，強尼也不會因為他說了這些而表現什麼，會是做什麼。雖然TJ也不會讓他有這個機會。  
「我不知道她聽了誰的鬼話，增加年輕選票還是提升自己母親的形象之類的。誰在乎？」  
「好，我現在後悔了，這真無趣。」  
「哈哈，你熄火了嗎？」  
「幾乎。」  
「那怎麼辦？」  
「告訴我那個活動？」  
「歐那個，靈感是來自⋯⋯」

來自太空。TJ突然噤聲了。他不敢想這個主題在構思的時候是不是受了強尼影響，或者只是巧合。

「不，這不能告訴你。你能自己去看看，聖誕夜。」TJ給強尼一個吻當作賠償。但強尼顯然覺得這不夠。  
「那現在呢？」  
「給你發口活怎麼樣？」  
「完美。」

． ． ． ． ． ．

柔軟的被褥和一旁穩定傳來的體溫讓強尼險些睡過頭。他睜開眼的時候天已大亮。  
昨晚強尼射了兩次，一次在TJ嘴裡，一次在他身體裡。他們一路纏綿直到兩人都大汗淋灕，晨曦映在TJ紅得不像話的臉頰及嘴唇上，他的眼睛無意識地眨著，睫毛煽動，湖水綠的眼睛撲朔迷離。

強尼挪動了一下身體，感覺到TJ光裸了身軀跟他緊貼在一起，有淡淡的沐浴露的味道。強尼花了幾秒鐘才意識到這裡不是他該就留的地方，至少現在不是。  
TJ的頭靠在強尼肩膀上，在他小心移動的時候皺了下眉，往他那裡又靠了過去。  
「我該走了。」強尼親了一下TJ的前額。  
TJ不情願地睜開眼，發出一些慵懶的喉音，軟軟的擺擺手。  
強尼跳下床，把掉落一地的衣物一件件往身上套。他看著TJ翻身背對著他，重新用被子將自己裹好。  
突然一個有點荒唐的念頭趕過他腦海。他重新爬上床，湊到TJ耳邊。  
「嘿，我有個主意。找更炫的人或伎倆，這樣整個娛樂圈都會注意到，怎麼樣？」  
TJ迷迷糊糊的轉過頭。  
「什麼？你以為我沒想過嗎⋯⋯」  
「不，」強尼打斷他的話。「我是說霹靂火。」他張開雙手展示自己。  
TJ像是傻住了一樣直直的看著強尼。強尼挑起一邊的眉，觀察他的表情。TJ的眼神閃爍了一陣，然後低下頭，看不清是不是在笑。  
「你⋯⋯真的該走了。」TJ說。  
強尼像被打了一巴掌一樣待在原地，他不可置信的看著TJ轉過頭，重新躲進床鋪裡。  
強尼用右手揉了揉眼睛，TJ的反應讓他有點難以消化。  
「你知道⋯⋯我留了電話。」  
TJ不為所動，過了幾秒才淡淡的回了一句。  
「我不需要。」

強尼在原地站了一會兒，收緊了拳頭又放開。  
「好。」他咬了咬下唇，轉身跳下陽台。

強尼不能理解TJ突然的拒絕。在經歷了許多失敗的關係之後，他以為這次終於對了。一開始他出風頭是為了刺激，然後是想找個人陪伴，但僅僅建築在陪伴上的關係終於因為賀爾蒙的消散而崩毀。他很會泡妞，但是他不會戀愛。他曾經以為這不適合他。衝動是他的本質，所以他順著這個本質走，他以為TJ和他是同一種人。跟他在一起很舒服、很安全。然後突然他開始害怕這樣的關係結束。  
他看見了TJ在黑暗中通紅的眼匡，突然發現他見TJ不只是為了上床、為了刺激。TJ有這世上最甜的笑容，他想要獨佔那個笑容，藉由自己的能力。

強尼在陽台下站穩了腳步，剛向前邁進一步就被一個聲音叫住。  
「小鬼。」  
強尼一轉頭，一個滿頭白髮，身上披著睡袍的女人提著一瓶威士忌靠在牆邊。強尼注視著她仰頭灌了幾口酒。  
「我不是⋯⋯」  
「過來。別逼我叫警察。」  
強尼別無選擇，只好走過去站在她面前。  
「我不是要叫你離TJ遠一點什麼的。你們都不是小孩子，要怎麼搞是你們的自由。」  
「那妳⋯⋯」強尼剛要回嘴，就被老婦人用手制止了。  
「但是他還是我的孫子。我知道你是誰，小混蛋。如果你只是想偶而爽一下，請便。如果不是，你應該知道我要說什麼。」  
強尼站在原地與老婦人對望。她看起來很優雅，但是談吐卻不是那麼一回事。  
「TJ很早就失去家人了。而且失去的過程既緩慢又漫長。從伊萊恩從他的鋼琴發表會上中途離席的那一天開始。」說到這裡老婦人終於把整瓶酒喝乾了。「TJ對於失去非常的敏感，你最好記著這點。」  
老婦人做了一個手勢，示意強尼她的話說完了。強尼抬頭看了一眼陽台，朝樹林走去。  
「謝謝你的建議。」他說「不過我想我用不到。」  
「嘿！」  
婦人的聲音又自背後享起，強尼轉頭，一支玻璃酒瓶朝他飛來。他靈敏的一把接住。  
「幫我處理掉，溶掉還是什麼都好，就是別讓那群狗仔給撿去啃了。」

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

TJ搬回他的家裡，他意識到待在過去的包袱中他就無法阻止自己向下沈淪，還有那麼「一小部分」的原因是不想讓強尼有機會找到他。  
他把心力投注到活動的準備上，這一次他要獨自享受成果。夜店的經營已經漸漸上了軌道，他不需要對誰低聲下氣或對誰妥協。當初會到紐約是為了尋找新酒單的靈感，現在大局已經定了，也就不需要三天兩頭跑。言下之意，那些在書店的「偶遇」再沒有發生的可能了。

幾個星期，TJ都忙著聯絡設計師、跟DJ討論歌單、還有常識及調整新的酒單。他把行程排得很滿，這是他的習慣。TJ．漢默德就是一個極端體，認真起來沒日沒夜，墮落時亦然。他的效率很高，但不是有計畫的那種，他只是想到什麼就會馬上去完成，這股衝動跟不經大腦讓他在漢默德家裡顯得格格不入。

這天傍晚，在夕陽在地平線沈浮之際，TJ開車到了店裡。他帶著整疊企劃文件跟資料，準備跟合夥人在開店前討論執行的細節。

「嘿！泰特！」  
「TJ！過來伙計！」  
泰特留著金色的復古短髮，猶如1977年版星戰的路克．天行者。年紀比TJ大一些，夜店老手，私生活亂得可以，卻是個不折不扣的商人。  
TJ同泰特踏進VIP室，卻發現裡面多了許多生面孔。TJ臉色瞬間冷了下來。  
泰特倒是完全沒有一絲意外的表情，還很盛情的招呼。  
「史塔克先生！」泰特拍了一把TJ的肩，把他拉進沙發邊。「這是史塔克工業設計公司的負責人，華爾森．史塔克。他是我們新的夥伴。」  
「華爾森．史塔克，托尼．史塔克的親戚。」中年男子帶著笑臉遞出名片。  
「他是漫畫迷。」泰特補充，誇張地笑得眼睛都瞇成了一線。  
「TJ．漢默德。」TJ帶著防衛跟他交換了名片，然後握手。他的手小而臃腫，無名指上帶著金色的婚戒。  
「泰特，怎麼回事？」TJ小聲的在泰特耳邊低語，卻沒有得到任何回音。泰特只是拉著他坐下來，五個人圍成一桌，兩個是TJ一開始的合夥人，另外兩個TJ完全沒眼見過，但是其他合夥人對於他們的出席卻完全沒有一絲意外。  
在他們一來一往的交談過程中TJ才逐漸領悟這是其他合夥人找來的新金主，而這整件事一直以來都背著他進行。TJ一下子全身冰冷。其他人討論起經營方向、擴大投資的策略及未來願景。雖然他們數次停下來向TJ解釋他們過似乎已經討論過，而且做出決議的事情，但是仍然無法蕭抹TJ被當作局外人這項事實。他今天唯一出現的理由就是被「告知」。

「抱歉，」TJ在他們終於討論到一個段落的時候突然打岔。「就我的認知......今天的會議『應該』是要討論聖誕假期系列活動的企劃，我有哪裡誤解了嗎？」  
四周突然陷入了一陣短暫的沈默。

「當然！」出聲的事TJ的另一個合夥人，唐恩四分衛。這項綽號的來源，並不是因為他真的當過四分衛，而是他在整個團隊裡面總是扮演衝鋒的角色。  
唐恩對著華爾森．史塔克笑了一下。後者轉頭對著身邊的人低語了兩句，然後從他手裡接過一疊資料，發給整個團隊。  
資料是橫式裝訂，封面有燙金的花紋。標題寫著「超自然地窖」。  
TJ挑了下眉。  
「華爾森．史塔克！」唐恩提高音量。「我們的新夥伴給了我們絕佳的提案。」  
「喔、太好了，那春季檔期的活動現在就⋯⋯」  
「沒錯！TJ，給我們的新夥伴看看你對春季檔期的提案吧！」  
「什⋯⋯」TJ感覺到了不對，他快速地瀏覽了手上的資料。在「企劃具體實施時間」的後面打上了12/23至1/2。橫跨整個聖誕節連續假期，那的時段正是TJ從構思到籌劃了好幾個月的企劃。  
「什麼？你們不能就這麼⋯⋯」  
「別這樣，伙計」泰特將激動的要起身的TJ按回座位。「對於檔期的順延，華爾森也感到很抱歉，所以他特別為你準備了一項禮物。」  
「這次的活動我們特別跟Docle的設計師簽了約，讓他為漢默德先生量身定做幾套符合風格的西裝。」

TJ頓時啞口無言。他還在消化這龐大的資訊量，但是先過這些的是蜂擁而上的情緒。憤怒、失望、背叛、羞辱、徬徨⋯⋯。TJ感覺到胃在翻攪。他低頭又看了一眼「超自然地窖」，冷笑一下。搓了搓眼睛。然後重重的把企劃書摔在地上。裝訂崩解，紙張飛散在桌面。  
原來從頭到尾他都跟迪士尼裡的工讀生一樣，只是他們穿的是布偶裝，他穿的是訂製的Docle西裝。  
「好。」TJ環視他的合夥人。「你們愛怎麼搞怎麼搞吧。」

TJ抓起他的企劃書快步走出VIP室，沒過多久，唐恩追了上來。

「聽著。」唐恩說。「我知道你不好受，但是現在是擴大投資最好的時機。隔壁的D.C.Jumper正面臨財務危機，這是難得的機會！」  
「擴大投資就擴投資，為什麼找個明顯就是門外漢的華爾森．史塔克？要錢我能去找。」  
「你要向誰找？你媽？你爸？還是再從你哥那裡騙點錢？TJ，選舉要到了，你奢望從你媽那裡撈錢？」  
「別以為我只有這一個管道⋯⋯而且你們也不能就這樣擅自決定⋯⋯」  
「我們能怎麼辦？我們開始洽談的時候你人還在醫院裡，別說我們沒試著聯絡你，你問問泰特他收到了什麼？」  
「這不能解釋你把我放空幾個月。你們有數不清的機會告訴我！」  
「⋯⋯這裡是我們不對。」唐恩嘆了口氣。「TJ，你是我見過的人裡面，品味最無可挑惕的。我也明白你花了多少苦心在店裡。但是我們在商言商，再好的企劃、再好的品味，沒有穩定的投資跟經營是搞不下去的。你太⋯⋯太不穩定了。」  
TJ冷了下來，他沒有說話，只是緊抓著手裡自己的的企劃書。於是唐恩接下去說。  
「我們當然也不是拿了他們的錢就讓他們在店裡亂搞。他們就要求這一次企劃由他們發想，這是面子問題。但是我們完全有修改的權力。」唐恩把那一份「超自然地窖」塞到TJ手裡。「你拿回去看，下次開會給他們指證方向。」  
TJ有些遲疑，但還是接下了那本燙金的企劃書。默默地走出店裡。  
「別⋯⋯」TJ轉頭。「別哄我，我不是小孩子。」  
「那就表現得像個成人。」唐恩聳聳肩，走回店裡。

TJ把手伸進皮夾克口袋裡，在裡面摸索了一陣，抓出一團皺皺的小紙球，小心得用手指撥開。那是一張一美元鈔票，上面寫著日期與時間，那是幾個月前。紙張的右下角有一串潦草的手機號碼，末端還畫了一小撮火焰。  
TJ舔了舔嘴唇，把已經皺到不行的紙張在指尖反覆搓揉，最後塞進路邊的垃圾桶。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

幾個月了？強尼已經幾個月沒見到TJ．漢默德了。（youtube影片除外）他試著回復過去的生活，上酒吧、GAY吧、泡妞，在NASA做定期訓練，偶而接幾項救人的差事。  
不是沒有被拒絕的經驗，只是這次他開始上網搜尋「如何從情傷中恢復」或者「如何挽回舊情人」或者「如何與第一家庭兒子發展親密關係」或者「如何追求第一家庭砲友」之類的。  
但是無論看了多少號稱親身經歷的網路文章也無濟於事，因為他壓跟不知道TJ在哪裡。就算他能在夜店裡找到他，TJ也不一定理他。

這天強尼回到家已經是半夜了，他打開手機發現螢幕顯示2通未接來電，來自「隱形」，時間是兩個小時前。他按掉通知，把帶著菸味的夾克脫掉，發現上面多了幾個小洞。大概是回程的機車騎的快了些。這已經是這個月強尼燒壞的第五件夾克了。  
他替自己倒了杯牛奶解酒。隨性地把自己扔上沙發。回撥電話。

「⋯⋯強尼?」蘇的聲音聽起來迷迷糊糊的。強尼這才想起來半夜不是個會電話的好時機。  
「你找我？」  
「什⋯⋯喔對⋯⋯你就不能白天⋯⋯」  
「抱歉，忘了。」  
「你不能老是把生活搞得亂七八糟，你已經⋯⋯」  
「是個成人了，我知道。什麼事？」  
「喔對⋯⋯我們要辦個聖誕節派對，你來嗎？」  
「誰是『我們』？」  
「我、里德、班跟艾莉西雅跟一些朋友。」  
「聽起來真無聊⋯⋯」  
「你能帶你朋友來啊。」

強尼的腦海裡一瞬間閃過了TJ的身影跟他帶著無所謂嗓音。  
『不⋯⋯她們早就放手了，她們只是在騙自己沒有。』

「好，我去。」  
「真的？⋯⋯太好了。對了，你上回是不是燙了提姆太太的貓的⋯⋯」  
強尼把電話給掛了。

 

強尼去是去了，他幫忙佈置、準備餐點（差點燒了廚房）、搞了音樂，也帶了幾個朋友。但是蘇卻說他魂不守舍。

「怎麼了？」在派對結束，送走了朋友之後，蘇遞給強尼一杯酒。  
「什麼？」強尼疑惑地接過加了兩顆橄欖的馬丁尼。  
「上次你露出這個表情是媽的葬禮之後。」  
「什麼表情？別又⋯⋯」  
「失落、後悔、企圖振作。」  
強尼挑起眉毛，不以為然。  
蘇轉頭對李德搖了搖手裡的空酒杯，一隻手就跨越了客廳把馬丁尼送過來。  
「那個⋯⋯陸軍少尉怎麼樣了？」  
「是中尉，那多久前的事情了。」  
「又被你的自我氣走了？我告訴過你別以為別人的付出是不求回報⋯⋯」  
「不，你錯了，這次是他不讓我⋯⋯」

 

『我不需要。』

 

強尼突然明白TJ和其他人不同的地方了。過去每一任關係，不管是一夜情，還是實際的交往，他都只享受從對方得到的東西，關愛、迷戀、性。但這一次，想給他TJ什麼的慾望卻大於想從他身上得到什麼。

蘇愣了一下。  
「我在跟強尼．史東說話嗎？」  
「妳到底想說什麼？」  
蘇笑了一下。「你知道為什麼被拒絕嗎？」  
「我才沒⋯⋯」強尼下意識地想反駁他姊姊，但是他確實是被拒絕了。他只好在心裡翻了下白眼，說「不。」  
「為什麼我跟李德搞了這麼久才在一起？」  
「為他是書呆子？」  
「不！，因為⋯⋯」  
「我知道。因為你們兩個都沒搞清楚彼此真正的⋯⋯想法⋯⋯」  
蘇把強尼手裡的酒杯接過來。

 

『你能自己去看看，聖誕夜。』

 

「我該走了！」強尼從窗戶跳了出去，變成一道火焰，從曼哈頓直通往哥倫比亞特區。

 

他在夜店的門口停了下來，看著入口由霓虹燈組成的「超自然地窖」，皺了下眉。不過還是跟著人群走了進去。  
音樂跟上次的時候來一樣大聲，整個身體都跟著一起震動。紫色的燈光忽明忽滅。強尼一走進就有幾個穿著裸露的舞者往他身上磨蹭。他穿過舞池走到吧台邊巡視，都沒有看到TJ的身影。

「爽嗎！！」DJ在混音台對著舞池大喊。舞池裡的人報以熱烈的歡呼跟各式各樣奇怪的吼叫。  
「下面這首來自我的新老闆跟活動策劃，華爾森．史塔克！接好了！」  
舞池又爆出一陣歡呼，DJ開始高頻率的轉動唱盤，跟滑動混音台的滑桿。

策劃？強尼心裡產生了一股疑惑。他快步離開舞池走到座位區。左方一個熟悉的笑聲吸引了他的注意。他閃過幾個帶著酒來搭訕的人，往角落的開放式包廂走去。  
TJ就在那裡，被男男女女包圍，沙發已經擠得不能再擠了，矮桌上也擺滿了酒杯。一個穿著熱褲的女子跨坐在他的大腿上，而TJ正在和一旁的男客接吻。

「喔天那！」一個女聲尖叫道。「TJ你看誰來了？」  
「⋯⋯什麼⋯⋯？」TJ茫茫的抬起頭，眼睛濕潤，臉很紅，嘴唇鮮紅欲滴。

強尼的心跳幾乎要停止了，他被拉扯到TJ身邊。

「嘿，女孩們，輕點。」TJ含糊的嗓音幾乎淹沒在音樂的節奏裡。他將手從身上女孩的腰上移開，胡亂地往強尼臉上摸了一把，惹得四周一陣嬉笑。  
強尼還來不及反應TJ就吻了上來。他的嘴裡充斥著嗆鼻的酒味，不斷呼進強尼嘴裡。TJ吻得很凌亂魯莽，細碎的啃咬他的唇，舌頭竄進嘴裡，還帶著威士忌的辛辣。  
「尚恩⋯⋯」  
強尼隱約聽到TJ壓低的聲音，含糊而溫軟。  
「我就知道你會來⋯⋯」TJ低聲說，繼續吻強尼的唇，用臉頰磨蹭他的頸子，摟住他的腰緩緩的愛撫。  
四周一陣騷動，但是強尼的注意力全在TJ身上。他抓住他的肩，把他往後推開。TJ眼裡的焦距時有時無，不停的閃爍，捲髮散落在滿是汗水的前額。  
「你嗑藥了？」強尼大吼。  
「⋯⋯不⋯⋯呵呵⋯⋯」TJ傻傻地笑，往強尼身上靠過去。他撐起身體居高臨下的看著強尼。然後湊近，摩擦兩人的鼻尖，將氣息呼在他臉上，膝蓋跨到強尼的大腿兩側。「如果有⋯⋯你要拿我怎麼辦呢？」  
「你⋯⋯」強尼猛然站起來，把TJ逼得差點向後倒。強尼拉住他的手臂讓它不至於跌進人堆裡。他的指節緊扣，感覺有股衝動正在往上竄。  
「好嘛⋯⋯不過就一點白粉⋯⋯不會怎麼⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯」

突然整個包廂靜了下來。  
強尼回過神，看到幾個人正在往包廂外跑。TJ仰躺在桌上掙扎著移動身體，身邊是傾倒、破碎的酒杯，西裝被燒出了幾個焦痕。強尼這才意識到自己剛剛動手狠揍了TJ一拳。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

TJ感覺身體飄飄的， 好像是世界在圍著他轉一樣。身體跟著低音的鼓聲震盪，頭跟胸口很脹，其他地方卻沒有太大的知覺。左臉麻麻的，讓他覺得有點疑惑，仔細一感覺竟變成了熱辣辣的疼痛。   
TJ一瞬間被拉回了現實。他抹了抹臉，手因為店內過強的冷氣而有些冰涼。他用力的眨眸子，試圖將視線聚焦，終於發現自己倒臥在玻璃桌上，身上都是雞尾酒。血腥瑪莉、藍色夏威夷、還有他替今天特別設計的單品：懸浮暗影。

「怎麼⋯⋯」TJ掙扎著想坐起來，卻滾到一旁的地上。破碎的酒杯刺痛他的手臂。他一手抓上沙發想把自己撐起來，卻好像身下的地板正在不斷地晃動一樣，怎麼也沒辦法穩住，一會而後才被抓住上臂拉到沙發上。

「還好嗎？⋯⋯對不起，我⋯⋯」

嗓音很熟悉，TJ撥開瀏海，在閃爍的燈光下艱難的辨識眼前的人。短髮、濃眉、厚唇，眼睛的顏色隨著店裡的燈光變換著。他記得那雙眼睛應該是藍色，雖然有時候會發出烙鐵一樣的橘黃但是TJ確定它平常是藍色。  
「那是⋯⋯」TJ掛起笑容「史東先生。」他說，把胸口那個難受的窒息感歸罪於過於立體的音樂節奏。  
強尼像是沒有聽見，他站得直直的，低頭看著TJ整理他的西裝外套。  
「你怎麼站在那裡？嘿，試過『懸浮暗影』了嗎？⋯⋯喔⋯⋯我記得桌上有一杯的。」TJ掃視了一下狼藉的桌面，接著發現自己西裝上燒破的孔，還有臉上的刺痛。  
「TJ⋯⋯我⋯⋯」強尼促著眉，看起來欲言又止。  
「你⋯⋯剛才⋯⋯」TJ揉了揉太陽穴，他需要整理一下思緒，但是海洛因跟酒精讓他很難集中精神。  
「我往你臉上打了一拳。」  
「什麼？」  
「跟我走。」  
「蛤？」  
TJ還沒反應過來就被強尼從沙發上拉起來，接著一路拉著往前走。強尼在前面頭也不回的在人群裡穿梭，TJ被拖得低下腰，不斷的被舞動的肉體跟布料擦撞，有些人認出了他並叫他的名字，但他還沒來得急打招呼那些人的臉就消失在視線之外。  
終於他們穿越了人群的中心，前面是陰暗的走道，底處逃生出口的標誌晃晃悠悠的閃著綠色的光。

冷空氣在他們出了店後啪的打在TJ臉上，他像突然醒過來一樣把強尼拉住。強尼跟記憶中一樣，穿著皮夾克跟寬鬆的潮牌T恤，牛仔褲鬆垮垮的掛腰跨上。  
「見到你真好。」TJ含糊的說，說給自己聽的成分居多。他上前去摟強尼的頸子，後者卻往後退了一步。  
「⋯⋯在這裡等我。」強尼說在原地躊躇了一陣，說完後就轉身走出巷子。  
TJ不明所以，但沒有追上去。他的臉因為酒精而發燙，帶著濕氣的風迅速地把表層的體溫帶走，讓他後腦陣陣發疼。TJ背靠著牆，把西裝拉高，希望多少能擋一點風。他不是沒料到強尼今天會出現，但他刻意不去想關於這個人的事。他對他來說只能是一段荒唐的過去，沒有因，也不會有果。

當TJ的嘴唇開始為冷冽的風顫抖的時候，一陣光刺痛了他的眼睛。轟隆的引擎聲在他前面停下來，強尼跨坐在重型機車上，在TJ走進的時候把外套披在他身上。  
TJ沒有問強尼要帶他去哪裡，這個問題並沒有比靠在強尼身上取暖來得重要。他把臉靠在強尼的後頸，皮革外套豎起來擋風，溫暖讓他昏昏欲睡。強尼偶而會出聲喊他，他便隨便答應幾聲然後把無意識鬆開的手再次抓緊強尼的腰。速度把他們兩個與外界隔絕了，四周逐漸變得安靜，如同自成一個宇宙。

TJ因為強尼的移動而醒過來，發現機車停在樹林子裡，他迷迷糊糊的下車，跟著強尼的背影走。穿出了林子，一棟熟悉的白色建築出現在眼前。  
「嘿，我現在不住這裡。」TJ停下腳步叫住強尼。  
「喔⋯⋯難怪⋯⋯」  
「不過從前那個房間還是空著的。」TJ笑著走道強尼前頭，回頭給他一個眼神讓他跟上去。  
他們走到房子西南側，沿著漆成白色的磚往上爬，TJ在協調上借助了一點強尼的力量。他們翻進陽台，踉蹌的進了屋子。  
TJ熟練地把強尼拉到床上，不理會他發出的驚呼與抗議。  
「嘿，我不是⋯⋯」  
「不是什麼？」TJ撩起強尼的衣服，摩擦他胸口至下腹稀疏的淡棕色毛髮。  
「不是來⋯⋯」  
「是我的認知錯誤還是每個送人到家門口的男人腦子裡想的都是這檔子事？」TJ在強尼耳邊呼出熱氣，無視他的辯解，自私的將逃脫現實擺在理智前面。他很急，卻不知道自己在急什麼，他們明明有很多時間。  
他啃咬強尼的頸子，把手伸進他寬鬆的牛仔褲。  
「⋯⋯我想你⋯⋯」他無意識的呢喃著，動作跟話語都不在意識的控制之內。  
也許是慾望被挑起了，強尼突然停止阻擋他的動作。TJ感覺的他在撥弄自已的瀏海，他抬起頭，對上強尼燒得火紅的視線。他的眼匡很熱，或許他的眼神此刻也跟強尼一樣是烙鐵的顏色。  
TJ的下體在強尼的跨間摩擦，不過這僅是隔靴搔癢。他脫掉全身的衣服，在強尼褪去他最後一件四角褲的時候鑽到他的下腹，他捲縮在那裡，用每一根觸覺神經感受強尼的皮膚及體溫。熟悉的賀爾蒙味道讓他暈眩。  
他把強尼勃起的陰莖含進嘴裡，讓他頂到喉嚨，然後貼著嘴滑出去，再吞向更深的地方。無關性愛、無關痛苦，TJ此刻就像口腔期未滿足的孩子，小心的用他的舌及牙齒接觸嘴裡的東西。  
強尼的愛撫無所不在，在他身體的每一處燒灼，呻吟近近遠遠的在耳邊迴盪。強尼的手指伸進他的頭髮裡緊抓著他，快速進出的硬物頂得TJ腦袋發脹，他乾嘔著，毫不掩飾自己的不適，甚至像撲火的飛蛾一樣貪婪地吞嚥痛苦。他緊抓著強尼的大腿及臀部，修得乾淨的指甲勘進結實的肌肉裡。  
最後他感覺一股嗆鼻的腥味灌進口鼻，強尼的精液直射進他的喉嚨裡，他張大嘴等強尼緩過來，一邊喘息，右手緊握著自己的腿間快速滑動。他一邊咳嗽一邊喘氣，汗水、鼻涕、精液（或許還有眼淚）在他臉上糊成一團。強尼隨手抓過剛才退下的衣服，替他抹了抹臉，讓他把嘴裡剩下的吐掉。  
然後強尼吻了他。TJ放鬆了身體，任他把自己推倒在床上。綿密的吻取代了TJ手上的工作，TJ抓著床單，下身隨著強尼的指引向上抬起。他感覺臀瓣被分開，粗糙的手指在其間滑動。吻由前方向後燃燒，伴隨著愛撫擠進那個難以啟齒的地方。  
「哈⋯⋯」TJ深吸了一口氣，在強尼向前曲起手指的時候發出斷斷續續的呢喃。彈簧床乘載著他身體地律動，像浪潮一般將TJ推向純粹感官的境地。他開始放鬆身體，將雙腿掛在強尼的肩上，任由它麻木。他在強尼的氣味及撫觸裡載浮載沉，潛意識及本能被以溫柔而危險的方式喚醒。酒精跟海洛因的效果應該在消退，但是他卻像剛嗑了藥一樣，感覺很美好、很舒服，暖烘烘的像要被融化一樣。

突然強尼放開了他。TJ的身體瞬間劇烈的躁動起來，他呼吸開始急促，眼睛睜得大大的，他扭動著身體抓住強尼的手臂。  
「⋯⋯別⋯⋯別停下⋯⋯別、別⋯⋯」  
強尼愣了一下，然後湊回TJ身邊，親吻他的額頭及臉頰。  
「我只是去拿保險⋯⋯」  
「不用。」TJ快速地搶話。「我沒病⋯⋯不需要⋯⋯」他攀住強尼的肩膀讓兩人最大限度地緊貼在一起。

強尼好像說了什麼，但是TJ沒有聽見。

「操我、現在、操我⋯⋯」他嘶啞著，親吻強尼的唇、頸部、鎖骨，抓著強尼的臀部用身體摩擦他的慾望。  
「湯瑪斯⋯⋯」強尼喚他的名字，吻住他慌亂的呢喃，分開他的雙腿將陰莖擠向他腿間。  
TJ感覺到強尼正在進入他，他的心神瞬間安靜了下來。他只能感覺到身體正在被打開、再打開，他並沒有意識到這同時也是一種交付，就像信任遊戲。  
強尼開始進出他的身體，緩慢而有力的。TJ攀著強尼著手臂，在他耳邊催促。他沒有意識到自己說了什麼，不過既然是情話，那應該無傷大雅。  
抽插的速度越來越快，TJ深陷在被褥裡艱難的喘息，他的慾望已經被自己的前列腺液沾的濕淋淋的，透明的體液沾在兩人的小腹上。強尼直起身子，雙手扣緊TJ的腰將他壓進床裡。TJ身體接觸到強尼的地方正在快速的升溫，腰部、雙腿和啪啪作響的臀部都開始酥麻。快感和熱度伴隨著暈眩襲擊他，他的身體開始不受控制的緊繃和筋攣，隨時都可能到達高潮。  
太燙了。  
TJ突然有一股危機感。他張著嘴想說話，但是光是換氣就讓他忙不過來了。溫度從搔癢到達了疼痛的邊緣。強尼卻好像看不見他的痛苦一樣，逕自加快操弄的速度。TJ仰望著強尼，伸出手想抓住他，卻怎麼樣都差了幾公釐。眼淚積蓄在TJ眼裡，窒息的快感跟疼痛在崩潰的邊緣。

他終於開始哭叫。在嘶啞著強尼的名字的同時筋攣著攀向高潮。精液噴濺在身上跟床單上，順著身體流淌。TJ忍著，但強尼一直沒有停下。TJ這才驚慌了起來，快感逝去之後痛苦便開始放大，他抓住強尼緊扣自己腰的手臂，射精後的酸軟讓他沒有辦法推開他。  
「⋯⋯等等⋯⋯強、強尼⋯⋯停下⋯⋯你弄痛我了⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」  
TJ感覺到疼痛跟不適感在蔓延，他無助地看著強尼。然而強尼卻不像是一個施虐者，他的眼睛在夜色裡發著火光，直直地凝視著TJ的眼睛。他的視線深入他的靈魂，在深處摸索、探詢，TJ從他的目光中感覺得到強烈的憤怒、困惑與渴望。他咬緊下唇，閉上眼睛。

似乎過了很長的時間，TJ才感覺液體射在他體內，然後熱度終於緩和下來。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

強尼不記得自己什麼時候開始失控的，是在TJ說了「我想你」的時候？還是當他呢喃著「別走、別怕、我們可以的」的時候？還是他像要失去什麼一樣緊抓著自己的時候？或者更早，在夜店的人堆裡聽見他胡言亂語的時候？還是第一次見到他時他的笑容？又或者當晚在防火巷裡那張慘白的面孔？  
強尼只知道當他回過神來的時候，TJ已經虛脫一樣的仰躺在床上，眼框裡溢滿了淚，全身被汗水泡透，腰上、大腿和下體通紅一片。他退出他的身體，小心翼翼地將他的腳放回床上。TJ發出幾聲嗚咽，將身體卷縮在一起。  
「我的天⋯⋯對不起⋯⋯你需要點冰塊嗎？」  
TJ沒有說話，他嗚咽了幾聲，企圖從床上下來起來。強尼想幫他，卻被他推開手。  
「別動⋯⋯拜託⋯⋯你需要什麼？」  
TJ默不作聲，他踉蹌地站起來，推開想過來扶他的強尼，走進浴室。  
強尼追了上去。TJ靠在牆上，用蓮蓬頭沖洗腰部以下泛紅的地方。天很冷，TJ的手指有些顫抖，強尼想握住他們但是又有些忌憚，只好呆呆的站在一旁。TJ沒有趕他走，卻也沒有跟他說話，浴室裡只有嘩啦啦的水聲跟回音。就這樣尷尬了幾分鐘後，強尼決定開門見山的說。  
「TJ⋯⋯我們需要談談。」  
「⋯⋯我不知道該說什麼，我該生氣嗎？」TJ關掉水龍頭的水，抓起架上的毛巾擦拭身體。  
「我很抱歉⋯⋯我、我其實不是來做的。」  
TJ突然轉過頭來看他，強尼沒辦法解讀他淡綠色眼睛裡的複雜情緒，只好繼續說下去。  
「我⋯⋯一直在想你⋯⋯」  
TJ在他說話的時候走出浴室，強尼只好跟在他後面。  
「上次之後你就好像消失了一樣，你說今天是有場活動，我想你會在⋯⋯」  
「所以你來是為了揍我一拳？」  
「不！不是！我聽到策劃人不是你，然後你嗑了藥⋯⋯」  
「所以你覺得我自我放棄了？」  
「沒有。我只是⋯⋯看到你這樣我很難過。」  
TJ側躺到床上，強尼猶豫了一下，坐到他對面的沙發上。  
「你知道那是什麼感覺嗎？」TJ突然問。「所有人都看著你，你成功了，他們會說你還不夠，當你跌倒的時候，他們譏笑謾罵。運氣好的時候會有人把你拉起來，但從來沒人告訴你是哪裡出了問題。」  
強尼看著TJ，面對他突然開始傾吐這些有點反應不過來。  
「⋯⋯總好過沒人正眼看你。」  
「我倒希望沒人注意我。反正就算我哪天喝死在廉價旅館裡，也不會有人真的在意。」  
「別這麼說！相信我，那並不好受。」強尼克制著想坐到TJ身邊的衝動。「我父母很早就過世了，留下我和姊姊，而當她在葬禮上抓住我的手的時候我就知道，她其實一樣害怕。」  
TJ看著強尼沈默了一下，然後奇怪的笑了。  
「當我沒說。看來我真的喝過頭了，才會跟你說這些。」  
「告訴我怎麼了嗎？」  
「你知道⋯⋯每次我想從一個悲劇裡爬起來，就會有人把我推進另一個。我只是在防止再次發生這種事。」  
「為什麼你覺得我會⋯⋯」  
「嘿、嘿，聽著。我們是做愛了，但這沒什麼大不了。我當時很孤獨，那感覺很好。但是僅此而已。」  
「你是這麼想的？」  
「不然呢？做或者走，很難理解嗎？」  
強尼沒想到TJ會這麼說，他從來不覺得他是這麼想的。偶爾顯現出的脆弱跟依賴原來只是尋歡的一部分。到頭來他從未想要跟強尼有更進一步的關係，更別說是了解。仔細想想，他早在第一次見面的時候就對他說過了。『你是霹靂火，我是ＴＪ．漢默德，我以為這已經夠了。』而這是他的真心話。  
強尼苦笑了一下。TJ的話等於在告訴他這一切都是他在自作多情。TJ展現出的那些令人費解的矛盾，那些帶著神秘感的隱藏不過是把他劃作外人的一種表示罷了。他不僅不懂他的意思，還一直試圖去跨越那條線。  
在試著去解決他自己設想的那些問題前，強尼從未想過自己有沒有、TJ給不給他這個資格。

「好吧⋯⋯」強尼克制自己不去看TJ那張嘲諷的表情，他套上牛仔褲跟夾克（上衣已經髒污不堪了）。  
走之前，強尼回頭看了一眼凌亂的房間，他跟TJ在這裡度過無數瘋狂的夜晚，而TJ此刻背對著他躺在床上，就像每一次他離開時一樣，只是這次他不會再回來了。

「那⋯⋯誰是尚恩？」強尼不知道自己為什麼這麼問，或許事到如今他還是想做最後一點嘗試。  
「你怎麼知道⋯⋯」TJ突然翻過身，眼睛瞪著大大的看著他。  
「你在店裡喊我這個名字。」  
TJ停了一秒鐘，眼神低垂閃爍。最後一聲不吭地翻過身，躺回床上。  
強尼看著TJ的背影良久，才轉身跨出陽台。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

「也許你錯了。」TJ躺在床上對自己說。但是他同時又告訴自己這個想法是危險的。他曾經像個放蕩的賭徒一樣揮霍，上帝對他一向偏愛。後來尚恩出現了，他以為他會是那個讓他穩定下來的人。他的笑容、他與他截然不同卻迷人的思考方式，他為了他偶而的放縱與不拘小節，這些都讓TJ頭一次發現人可以是這樣完美。TJ沒有發現的是，他從來不在尚恩的原則之中。他是一個意外，即使再美好，當意外擋在他人生的道路上的時候，除了排除之外沒有第二個選項。  
原則與妥協一直是政治執行上最核心的問題，而他，TJ，總是被妥協掉的一方。

從什麼時候開始拋棄與背叛於他來說已經成了家常便飯？從他出櫃那一天起，他的人生就是一個天大的笑話，在缺乏娛樂版面的時候被塞進報紙角落的那種。所以他一直任性地活著，在能夠笑的時候盡情的笑，以掩飾他的生活像走在鋼索上一樣的舉步艱難。他不像他弟弟，總是有下一步的打算。他光是要避免他的性向成為媒體的箭靶就已經足夠他心力交瘁了，但是媒體放大負面消息的能力總是超乎他的想像。

TJ從床上坐起來，望著凌亂的房間，突然感覺到無比的陌生。曾經這個地方給了他一種歸屬，在打開門前他都會猜想，強尼在或不在。好像這兩個選項會讓門後變成截然不同的空間一樣。

酒精讓他的頭很痛，他揉了揉眼睛，踉蹌的走出房間想找酒喝。他已經搬出去了，所以外婆一定在房子的某處放了酒。他小心的翻找冰箱及跟抽屜，終於發現一瓶喝了一半的威士忌。  
他倒在床上，仰頭大口地將酒灌進嘴裡，熱辣的威士忌從口腔一路向下燒灼，就像在和強尼做愛時一樣，全身都暖了起來。他把空的酒瓶丟到一邊，同時發現強尼的衣服靜靜的躺在在床的角落，皺成一攤。  
TJ呆呆的望著那團衣服好一會兒，突然一陣想哭的衝動毫無預警的湧上來，沒給他一點機會去反應，更別說將那個情緒壓下去。他像被狠狠揍了一拳一樣，五官難受得皺在一起，眼淚擠在眼框裡來不及落下，擠得他後腦脹痛。他被逼得張大嘴，無聲地哭泣。  
他不知道這股情緒有多少是肇因於強尼。真要說，沒有了強尼也不過是回到過去的日子罷了。然而他的胸口卻脹的像要炸裂一樣，他卻說不清為什麼。是他讓強尼走的，他不應該受到任何傷害才對，但是他如今卻只想揣緊任何一點強尼存在過的痕跡，他的衣服、空氣中的味道、溫度，甚至包括他皮膚上那些刺刺麻麻的感覺。

直到分離成了定局，他才發現自己一直以來都在自欺欺人。他不生氣強尼燙了他，也不生氣在店裡的那一拳，他只是無處發洩他的焦慮。對於自己所設下的完美謊言即將被戳破的焦慮。  
好吧，他成功的騙了強尼。但是他已經沒辦法再騙自己他對他來說只是個外人。他很清楚真正令他著迷的不是瘋狂的性愛，而是與他相處的時候那種與世隔絕的輕鬆。與身邊其他的人不一樣，他在強尼身上看到不到一點偽裝，他們共享同一種幽默、瘋狂及默契。

TJ感覺眼淚在他臉上流成一道道的河，癢癢的。他在心裡笑自己，這次是他將自己推進悲劇裡的。

窗子沒有關上，帶著濕氣的冷風斷斷續續的滲進來，床簾一掀一掀的。

該結束了，他望著夜色這麼想。無論用什麼方式，這一切都必須結束。

 

． ． ． ． ． ．

 

從哥倫比亞特區到曼哈頓，強尼只花了半個小時。當然他的機車也就此報廢了。他在路上買了整袋酒，準備在聖誕夜醉死自己。  
所有朋友都排了聖誕計畫，他也不想回到老姐的派對上。他把自己扔上沙發，打開電視開始漫無目的轉換頻道。上週今夜？太嚴肅了。大貓日記？對豹沒興趣。西雅圖夜未眠？經典老片但⋯⋯不了。  
最後強尼停在探索頻道，它正在播放過去幾十年人類進行太空探索的歷史。強尼在旁白開始回顧挑戰者號的時候轉開了。接下來是一連串的新聞頻道，強尼面無表情地快速跳過，同時打開一罐海尼根。才喝了兩口，其中一個頻道底下的跑馬燈就讓他險些嗆到。他倒轉回去，瞇起眼睛閱讀。

「俄亥俄洲議員，尚恩．里夫近日被小報記者拍到在出差期間協同同性友人出入旅館，舉止親密，引發各界揣測，雖然他本人極力否認，但他的選民依舊對他是否足以代表該選區的政治意向感到質疑。」  
強尼放下酒瓶，坐值了身子。  
「尚恩．里夫在去年12月帶領多名共和黨員轉向支持由民主黨主導的《兒童保護法案》，從此爭議不斷，許多共和黨員認為他已逐漸偏離了共和黨的核心價值⋯⋯」

看到這裡，強尼猛然抓起手機搜尋關於TJ自殺的新聞，第一則新聞是在去年的12月30日，由一個不知名的小報發布的，沒有太多的公信力。接著捕風捉影的言論一直持續不斷，而這些猜測在幾個月後TJ昏倒在夜店的相關報導裡達到了顛峰，甚至開始有人揣測TJ是否有「慣性自殺」的問題。  
強尼的心跳越來越快，握著手機的手在顫抖。他想到剛才TJ說的。

『每次我想從一個悲劇裡爬起來，就會有人把我推進另一個。我只是在防止再次發生這種事。』

強尼從沙發上彈起來，抓起外套奔到門口，才想起來機車已經燒壞了。他轉回臥房裡，碰一聲拉開窗戶，跳出窗外化成一團火焰。

火焰在一片慶祝的氣氛中劃過天空，直向北去。

 

住宅區的院落很大，所以在天空只能看到相隔甚遠的幾點火光。儘管如此，強尼還是很快的找到了TJ在的地方，在他再熟悉不過的那座陽台上，他看到TJ站護欄上，低頭看著漆黑的樹林。

「老天⋯⋯」強尼暗叫了一聲，加速往TJ的方向直飛過去，同時降低上半身的溫度。

強尼整個撲向TJ，緊抱著他重重地跌進樹林裡，翻滾了好幾圈才停下來。

「天阿，拜託別這樣⋯⋯你還好嗎？」強尼壓在TJ身上，不斷檢查TJ身上的傷勢。  
「What the⋯⋯強尼？」TJ勉強撐起身體，看到強尼後又躺回草地。「別怎麼樣？」  
「別自殺。」  
「什麼？誰告訴你我要自殺？」TJ狐疑的看著強尼。  
「那、那你站在陽台上幹什麼？」強尼從他身上下來，兩個人面對面坐在燒焦的草地上。  
「我⋯⋯」TJ舔了一下嘴唇，小心地看向強尼。「我剛要去找你。」  
「從陽台？」  
「我沒帶鑰匙。而且⋯⋯如果要自殺我會選樓層高一點的地方。」TJ仰頭看了看陽台，挑起眉毛看強尼。強尼被看的臉熱熱的，有點尷尬。  
「咳、嗯。找我做什麼？」他小心的問，卻忍不住笑意。  
TJ低下頭，好像想笑，卻又把笑容壓了下來。他深吸一口氣，四處張望，不時偷看強尼，還不斷地舔嘴唇。  
「我只是想告訴你我⋯⋯剛才說的那些話不是真的那個意思。還有⋯⋯我想花更多時間跟你在一起。不是只有⋯⋯你知道⋯⋯在床上。」TJ避開強尼的視線。「⋯⋯或車上。」他補充。「或在樹林裡。」他又補充。  
TJ在說話的時候會不自覺地點頭，這讓強尼只想抓著他的臉吻下去，但現在還不是時候。他站起來，笑得眉毛彎彎的，向地上的TJ伸出手。  
「強尼．史東。宇航員，兼職的超級英雄。其實並不常去書店，直到某個人只肯在約在那裡見面。順帶一提，遇見他的那天是去替姐夫找最新一期的科學人雜誌，它在一場意外裡燒成了灰燼。」  
TJ愣愣的仰頭看他，然後笑了，他笑起來整張臉像是在發光一樣。讓強尼也不自覺跟著勾起嘴角。他緊緊的握住TJ拍上來的手，將他拉起來。接著在指尖點起一小撮火焰，照亮他的臉。TJ清了清喉嚨。  
「湯瑪斯．ＴＪ．漢默德。」他說。「在哥倫比亞區開了一間夜店，最近籌劃的活動叫『太陽風暴』，靈感來自我認識的某個宇航員兼超級英雄。」TJ邊說邊上前摟住強尼的腰。「⋯⋯然後，它目前被推遲到春季。」

強尼捧著TJ的臉吻他，TJ在他耳邊呢喃了他新公寓的地址。幾分鐘後他們就倒在TJ的床上開始熱吻。  
「你其實可以打電話給我的。」強尼在脫衣服的空擋說。  
「說到這個⋯⋯」TJ像做錯事一樣咬著自己的下嘴唇，手指點在強尼胸膛上。「我把你的號碼丟了。」他張著大眼故作無辜。  
強尼握住他的手舉到頭上，吻住他的微張的唇。  
「我們會想到辦法讓你記住的。」

 

 

end.


End file.
